


A Christmas Pilot - Artwork

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, H/C Advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> A little Christmas treat I made for our favorite bear <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/"><b>pooh_collector</b></a> who has written yet another epic for the H/C Advent :D It's a glorious take on the Pilot during Christmas time ♥</p><p>And this fills the <i><span class="u"><b>wild card</b></span></i> square on my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html">Gen Prompt Bingo card</a> \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Christmas Pilot - Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pooh_collector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooh_collector/gifts).



> **A/N:** A little Christmas treat I made for our favorite bear [](http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/profile)[**pooh_collector**](http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/) who has written yet another epic for the H/C Advent :D It's a glorious take on the Pilot during Christmas time ♥
> 
> And this fills the _**wild card**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/og9th2qd15cwx2m/achristmaspilot.png?dl=0)  
  
[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/4qs6cmxetpjy750/1.png?dl=0)  
  
[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/xgubr7v3rtspxen/2.png?dl=0)  
  
[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/g15mdfe45y3xhnj/3.png?dl=0)  
  
[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/bb3hiqgeu30vi2c/4.png?dl=0)  
  
[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/lcxtkuszb4nkljk/5.png?dl=0)  
  
[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/kzoyl2mg585scju/6.png?dl=0)  
  
[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/ya2mzyzb2lgm2rx/7.png?dl=0)  
  
[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/cpdbj0ya33bwlc2/8.png?dl=0)  
  
[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/zecq16vajy68vmw/9.png?dl=0)  
  
[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/8h7iy3maa4erya1/10.png?dl=0)  
  
[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/jold5g5bh2m8b12/11.png?dl=0)  
  
[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/sd7anap8hv9eax6/12.png?dl=0)  
  



End file.
